The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus capable of creating a group with other information processing apparatuses, as well as to a group creation method and a program for use with such information processing apparatuses.
The widespread use of portable terminals in recent years, combined with advances in proximity wireless communication technology typified by TransferJet (registered trademark), has made it possible for a large number of users gathering at venues of events, parties and other functions to exchange large quantities of data among them using their information processing apparatuses such as portable terminals.
There exists “Poken” (discussed on the Internet), a commercially available tool allowing people to exchange their profiles easily and anywhere. Poken is a portable gadget that has its own ID stored inside. When a user's Poken is brought into contact with another user's Poken, their ID's are exchanged wirelessly therebetween.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-124606 (called Patent Document 1 hereunder) discloses a technique relevant to a server which, based on a viewing information request sent from a content viewing apparatus, selects the users belonging to the same group and transmits viewing information corresponding to the selected users to the requesting content viewing apparatus.